I'll Bring It To You
by zvforever
Summary: ONESHOT Mitchie and Shane are a couple, but haven't seen each other in 2 months. Mitchie is supposed to go to his concert, but what happens when her mom doesn't let her? ShanexMitchie, NatexCaitlyn


A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first oneshot ever! I wanted to write a fic for Camp Rock, but not an actual story yet, so I figured I'll write a oneshot. I hope I'm not stealing anyone's idea because I haven't read that many of the Camp Rock fics yet. But please let me know if you like this oneshot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Camp Rock.**

_I'll Bring it to You_

Mitchie's POV

It's been two months since I've seen Shane Gray, my boyfriend. I know he's a famous pop star and that he doesn't have that much time, but it'd still be nice to see him again. We do talk on the phone constantly though. Every few hours we either talk on the phone or we text.

It's funny because towards the end of camp, Caitlyn and I found out that we live in the same town, so we instantly decided that we'd still see each other as often as possible. Our next meeting will be when we go see the Connect 3 concert in a week. We're both really excited! Ever since the Final Jam Caitlyn and Nate have been emailing, texting, and calling each other. She recently informed me that he asked her to be his girlfriend and she accepted, so now we're just two friends who are dating members of Connect 3. I honestly can't wait to see them!

I've been thinking about Shane nonstop for the last hour while I've been laying on my bed, doing nothing. A sound indicating that I've received a text message brought me out of my thoughts. When I looked at the ID on my phone it read: _Shane_. I was immediately excited to read what he had written me. The text read:

_I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you next week! The guys say hi...will be counting down the 7 days...I love you 3_

A smile crept it's way onto my mouth immediately after I finished reading the text message. Shane is so sweet and I can't wait to see him next week. Following reading the message, I texted Shane back and then I got a call from Caitlyn.

Shane's POV

I can't believe it has been two months since I've seen Mitchie. Two months passed by without me seeing my girlfriend. Even though I hate it, I have to take it because my job requires me to be away from her a lot. But, next week we'll see each other when I'll be in her town for a few days with two concerts. I'm so excited to see her again!

I'm not the only one excited to go to Langford **(no idea, random name popped into my head, pretend that's where Mitchie lives)**. Ever since the Final Jam Nate and Caitlyn have been somewhat of an item, but Nate was always hesitant to ask her whether she wants to be more than friends. It took me and Jason a whole month to get him to ask her to be his girlfriend. They are now a couple, however, and they are also ecstatic to see each other next week.

While thinking about Mitchie, I sent her a text message and about two minutes later, I received one back:

_I miss you too! I can't believe it's been two whole months. I'm so excited to see you next week! Tell the guys hi back. I love you too 333_

When the I saw the "I love you" at the end along with Mitchie's signature three hearts at the end of our text messages, I immediately wanted to drive straight to see her now, but I knew that I can't and that I would have to wait another seven days to see her.

"Missing Mitchie, huh," stated Jason dumbly.

"No, Jason, he's incredibly happy that he hasn't seen his girlfriend in two months," said Nate, quite annoyed with heir friend's stupidity.

"Woah, looks like someone else is missing his girlfriend over here," said Jason again.

Nate just groaned and put his head in his hands. I chuckled at my friends, even though I knew Nate must be having the same emotions as I am right now. Seven days. I only have to wait another seven days.

Mitchie's POV

The weekend went by pretty quickly and now I'm back in school for a long week leading up to the concert on Friday night. My friend, Stephanie, and I are in gym right now, listening to directions from our teacher, Ms. Grasso, about how to play volleyball. We then got split up into teams and began to play.

Stephanie and I were on the same team so Stephanie and I started talking.

"So, you excited for the concert on Friday?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't be excited to see Connect 3 in concert?" I asked with a smile on my face. Nobody except Caitlyn knew that Shane and I were dating. We decided that no one should know until we have a steady relationship, so therefore, my friends at school only figured that I'd be going to see Connect 3 the band, not Connect the band and my boyfriend.

The game progressed and the setter set the ball to me, I did an approach, jumped up, hit the ball, and when I landed, I felt a sharp pain in my leg. That's when I fell to the floor.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" asked Stephanie, concerned.

"Ow, I think I twisted my ankle," I stated.

"Stephanie, bring Mitchie to the nurse's office please.. Everyone else, continue playing," said Ms. Grasso.

Stephanie then led me to the nurse's office and then went back to gym class.

"Well Mitchie, it looks like you have a twisted ankle. It seems to be an extreme case, however, so you'll need to use crutches for a few days. That also means, no gymm and no extreme physical activity," stated the nurse.

I then waited for her mom to come and pick her up from school, so that she could go home and rest.

"Oh Mitchie. How's your ankle?" asked Connie when she came to pick up her daughter.

"It's okay, Mom. Not too bad," said I.

"Well, Sweetie, the nurse said no extreme physical activity, so you know what this means," said Mom, hesitant to say the next part, "You can't go to the concert on Friday."

"What?! Why not?!" I asked, outraged that my mom wouldn't let me go to the concert.

"You know how Connect 3 concerts get. There's usually a mob of girls at the front, shoving and pushing and it's impossible for one to stay in the position they should be in, so you'll only get more hurt, and I don't want that."

I was too lazy to argue with my mother on this matter. So I let it be, for now.

Four days later, it was Friday. It's six o'clock and Caitlyn should be over any minute to go to the concert. I've been thinking about Shane all day. I couldn't even concentrate on my history test because I was thinking about tonight. I know that my mom said I couldn't go, but I figured that since my ankle got so much better, she'd let me go. That's when I heard the doorbell ring and I ran down the stairs as fast I could with my still hurting ankle.

"Caitlyn!" we both shrieked because we were so excited to see our boyfriends again.

That's when my mom came out of the kitchen. "Oh, hi Caitlyn. I didn't know you were coming over, I thought you would still be going to the concert."

"What do you mean?" asked Caitlyn.

"Well Mitchie's not going," said Mom calmly, as if Caitlyn should already know this.

"What?!" both girls yelled.

"Mitchie you knew about this on Monday, I don't know why you're acting so surprised," said Mom.

"But Mom! My ankle has gotten so much better! Why can't I go?!" pleaded Mitchie, almost on the verge of tears.

"Mitchie, I said no. You could still hurt your ankle, and I don't want it to get worse so that you won't be able to do any physical activities at all, so just leave it be," said Connie.

By the time my mom finished her statement, I was in tears. "Caitlyn, you should go. I mean there's nothing stopping you from going. Go, enjoy the concert, see Nate, and say hi to the guys for me."

"No, Mitchie, we were supposed to go together and I don't want to go without you. It just won't be the same," replied Caitlyn, being the best friend that she is.

"Caitlyn, it's fine. I don't mind. You should go. You've been waiting to see Nate for two months, you shouldn't pass this up. You still have your backstage pass right?" I continued.

"Yeah, I have it," said Caitlyn, saddened by the fact that I'm not going.

"Okay, well Caitlyn do you have a ride to the concert?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, my mom's waiting in the car," said Caitlyn, "Are we still on for the sleepover after though?"

"Of course. Mom it's fine right?" I asked, wanting to make sure she'd let me do at least this.

"Yes, Caitlyn. We're glad to have you over later," said Mom.

She gave me a hug and I said, "Have fun!"

After she left I turned around to look at my mom. My face held no expression. I only looked at her and then ran up the stairs, to my room and then broke down into tears.

No One's POV

Caitlyn got to the arena where the concert is to be held and she sat down in her seat in the second row. There were only five minutes left until the concert begins. There were so many girls in the first few rows that suddenly a surge of jealously rushed through Caitlyn. _What am I thinking? It's Connect 3, of course there are a lot of girls here. Just because Shane and Nate are our boyfriends doesn't mean that other girls can't have crushes on them. Even though I hate to admit it, it's completely true._ When Caitlyn finished thinking of the two, the concert began.

A voice rang out and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Connect 3!"

When the man finished, every girl's voice in the arena rang out in screams. That's when Shane, Nate, and Jason came out. "Hey everyone! How're you doing?!" yelled Shane. He was supposed to continue, but Nate could tell that he was looking for Mitchie in the crowd so he wasn't concentrating. "Is everybody ready to hear some music?!" yelled Nate.

When they received screams back, they immediately began to sing their song. Shane was still looking for Mitchie in the first few rows, but he couldn't find her. He then saw Caitlyn and looked at her with a look that asked, "Where is she?"

Caitlyn didn't know how to answer him, so all she did was look him straight in the eye and shook her head. She hoped that he would understand that Mitchie wasn't here and she figured he did once his searching face turned into an expression of concern.

When he looked over at Nate, Shane understood that Nate also saw what Caitlyn tried to show Shane and he looked over at Shane and made an expression trying to show him to leave it alone for now.

The concert began and then ended around nine thirty. Every girl in the arena was still screaming when Connect 3 began leaving the stage. Once everyone was almost gone, Caitlyn made her way backstage. The guard stopped her, but when she showed her pass, he let her through.

Caitlyn then found Nate's room and knocked on the door. When the door opened, Nate was standing there and he pulled her inside. As soon as Caitlyn was inside, Nate pulled her to him and they shared their first official kiss. They were in a full make out session when Shane cleared his throat, and they immediately pulled apart.

"Hi guys," said Caitlyn as her cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Hey Caitlyn," said Jason happily.

"Hey Caitlyn. Would you like to tell me where my girlfriend is?" asked Shane hopefully.

Mitchie's POV

I have been in my room for the last three hours listening to my Connect 3 CD over and over. I've also been alternating the Connect 3 CD with the CD we received on the last day of Camp Rock. They recorded our songs at Final Jam and then gave us the CD's with the songs on them.

The concert probably ended about a half hour ago and Connect 3 was most likely on their way to the next town they were scheduled to sing in. Just as I was thinking this the doorbell rang. I knew that that would be Caitlyn so I ran down the stairs and opened the door. Caitlyn was standing there with a smile on my face.

"I'm guessing the concert was fun."

"Oh, you have no idea," said Shane as he came from the side of the bush with a smirk on his face. That's when Jason and Nate joined Shane and Caitlyn as well. When I saw Shane, the biggest smile spread across my face.

When Shane saw my smile he moved towards me and gave me a tight hug. "I've missed you so much," he whispered in my ear.

"I've missed you too," I whispered back while laughing. I then let Nate, Jason and Caitlyn into the house.

"Mitchie, is Caitlyn here?" asked my mom as she walked into the corridor, when she saw all the members of Connect 3 she added, "Well I guess we should make more room in the living room if your friends want to stay."

Everyone laughed and we moved into the living room. "So what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well, since you couldn't come to the concert, we figured we'd bring it to you," explained Shane.

"I see. So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. The whole time Shane would not let go of my hand, but I didn't care because I was so happy to see him after all this time.

"Well, we could watch a movie," suggested Nate while he was standing next to Caitlyn and he had his arm over her shoulder.

"Sounds good to me," said Shane, "Now there's only the question of what we should watch."

"Ooo, let's watch Die Hard!" I yelled.

"Yeah!" yelled all three boys.

"Kidding," said I as she and Caitlyn began laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey, now that's not funny," said Shane, acting as if he was upset.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby," said I as I leaned in to give Shane a kiss.

"Oh, get a room," said Jason as everyone laughed and Shane and I pulled away from each other.

"Okay, so what are we really going to watch?" asked Nate.

"How about _She's the Man_?" asked Caitlyn, "I mean it's funny enough for your people and it has romance for us girls."

"Sounds good to me," said Shane.

Caitlyn then got the movie and put it into the DVD.

Each couple was situated on a couch and Jason on the floor.

Throughout the whole movie, Shane and I would steal kisses every now and then and when the movie was almost over, Shane whispered in my ear, "I don't want to not see you for two months again. We'll see each other these next three days and then I'll be back in three weeks."

I looked up at him and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to surprise you," he answered while smiling. We kissed one more time and continued watching the movie.

No One's POV

The movie came to an end and Caitlyn went to shut off the DVD player while Nate went to turn on the lights. When he did, Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn saw that Shane and Mitchie had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Should we wake them up?" asked Jason.

"They look so cute, leave them be," said Caitlyn.

"At these types of moments, you seriously need a camera," smirked Nate.

"Oh, we can use my phone camera, it doesn't have a flash," said Caitlyn.

That's when Nate and Caitlyn took the picture of Shane and Mitchie sleeping next to each other, and that is the picture that Mitchie had next to her bed and Shane had next to his on his tour bus, so that they would each have something to remember each other to remind each of the other while Shane was gone.

**A/N: Good? Bad? What'd you think? Please let me know because I really want to know what you guys think. PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**


End file.
